apples
by norisclub
Summary: robin and marian have to keep their love a secrect from gisborn but what happens when he finds out? i m rubbish at summaries. my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.


The air was warm and sweet in the summer dusk as it was mid-June and the smell of pollen and fruit wafted gently on the breeze, the sky was a deep amber which was streaked with small white clouds, from the forest the sound of birds could be heard calling their final soft song of the day and In the background the occasional sound of a working man's cart could be heard on the cobbled streets of Nottingham as he made his way home after a day of trade. All was calm but the beautiful brunette maiden who stood at the foot of an apple tree by the wall of the castle waiting cautiously should she be caught, her silver grey eyes darted from shadow to shadow searching for the man she knew would calm her. She heard a rustle of the wind on the bushes and turned sharply to see empty space before her. She chuckled nervously to herself still however those silver eyes never left the shadows.

Even After what seemed like eternity to the young woman nothing yet had happened and so she started to edge her way slowly and hesitantly back towards the doors of the castle, assuming her hero was not coming. Perhaps he had been caught by the guards she thought to herself or perhaps he had just forgotten her she wasn't sure which she preferred, probably neither.

She stood still for a moment and sighed softly to herself letting out the tension of the past few moments and feeling a gentle wave of disappointment wash over her she inhaled the June air deeply she tasted the sweet pollen and smelled the apples on the tree behind her and thought fondly of him and the way he always smelt so much like the forest they had loved so much as children. She instantly regretted this as she her eyes glaze over with tears. She wanted to see him so much what with resent events she had seen so little of him and what time they had together was brief. And it made her long for her childhood and a time when there was no need to sneak around because they had all the time in the world.

As the maiden stood deep in thought, she did not hear soft footsteps of a certain outlaw coming up behind her.

"Marian?" A gentle whisper came in her left ear. She spun round and stared deep into the mesmerizing pools of green and brown that were the eyes of non-other than robin hood. He stood before her wearing a sepia coloured shirt which had the sleeves rolled up showing his muscular forearms, his shirt had laces up the front which were slightly open and which hinted at his toned physique, over his shoulder was of course his trusty quiver and bow and his squared jaw line stood out in the half-light through his stubble which was something Marian had all ways loved about his appearance.

Throwing her arms around his wide shoulders She hugged him hard and he laughed softly into her hair " I was so worried about you weren`t coming" she sighed into his shoulders inhaling his comforting scent in, they pulled back from the hug and He gave her a boyish grin that made her heart melt and said "sorry I'm late I got held up in the town outskirts, some of the sheriffs men were patrolling the town and so…" his voice trailed off as he took I Marians appearance which he hadn`t noticed at first she looked stunning in a duck egg blue dress with long floaty sleeves and a long flowing skirt which was to floor making her seem to float when she moved. Finally a white ribbon which was weaved skilfully into her long silky locks of sienna hair which was curled softly away from her face and flowed freely around her shoulders. Her big silvery eyes gazed into his green and brown ones she moved a strand of his chocolate brown hair out of his forest coloured eyes. They stood like that for a few moments until she said softly "I got your note" as she reached into her pocket and fetched out the little piece of paper with the words "in the orchard at 8:30" he smiled at her charmingly flashing his teeth. "Good I'm glad" he said quietly as he reached into his own pocket and brought out a carved wooden ring with a small carved apple blossom in the centre which has been carefully painted so it almost looked as real as the ones on the tree behind them.

Marian gasped softly as robin sank down onto one knee and stared up into her face "Marian? Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"


End file.
